


Moonlight Hot Cocoa

by replicahearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fanart, i hope i do upload this right :'D, this is my first time ever posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicahearts/pseuds/replicahearts
Summary: Terra and Aqua enjoy some nice hot cocoa and that's about it :'D
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Moonlight Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coelagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coelagirl/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My gift for @chosendragon ! I hope you like it, happy holidays! :D
> 
> (is it still gonna be holiday season when this gets posted? who knows!)


End file.
